


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 丹池





	Garage

泽芜君又留宿在金鳞台了，金氏的弟子们如此议论。

「话说起来，这蓝宗主跟咱们宗主关系是真好。」有个女弟子这么说着，彷佛有些艳羡，「若宗主同他一般收些内门徒弟，我就是读破了脑袋也要去考一考的。」

「啧，你这话说得，不知道的还以为你惦记着宗主呢。」年长些的女门生不屑地翻个白眼，「就算你考到宗主门下，也没那机会跟泽芜君说话。」

对方不服气：「你凭什么这样说？」

「我问你，蓝宗主留宿金鳞台，是住在哪个地方？」

她思索一阵，道：「东苑客房？宗主为了招待贵客专门辟的那几间。」

「唉，年轻人吶。」水葱似的食指往她眉心丹砂用力一点，「什么客房，泽芜君去的那个方向，分明是芳菲殿！」

所谓秉烛夜谈，所谓抵足而眠。

旁的结义兄弟会否如此先不谈论，反正，泽芜君同敛芳尊是做惯了的。

那女门生一边叹气，一边露出个会意的微笑来：「可有点儿自知之明吧，不论咱们宗主，还是蓝宗主，都不是你能攀得上的。」

这厢，蓝曦臣打发了一众宾客迈入芳菲殿时，已经是深夜。

刚走进内室，门还尚未掩上，就听到一把懒懒的嗓音：「今日清谈会，又劳烦二哥替我撑场面。」

蓝曦臣笑笑，毫不在意：「本来是不大合规矩，不过他们既然不说什么，那也便罢了。」

金光瑶歪在美人榻上，一只手随意支着下巴，金星雪浪袍半披半盖着，闻言朝他嗤地一笑：「哪里是不说，分明是不敢说，二哥，你原也学着掩耳盗铃呀。」

他没有戴着乌纱软帽，头发却是相当妥帖，想来虽蓝曦臣体恤他近来劳累，又自己去替他应付那些宗主，他也并没好生安歇。

眼风一扫，小案上几卷卷宗摞成一堆，有一册已铺开了，应是恰好看到一半，发觉他来才顺手放下的。

「着你偷空睡会儿还偏要看这些东西，阿瑶总是不听话。」

金光瑶笑得无辜，掀开外袍站起身走到他身前，意欲帮他拆去束发的冠，一边还慢吞吞地狡辩：「是歇了一阵的，只是二哥不在我睡不着，就随便看看。」

蓝曦臣见他如此动作，便顺从地稍稍低头叫他能伸手够着，怎料金光瑶搁了东西，又顺势昂起下巴，勾着他的脖子就亲了上去。

这个姿势方便得很，但他先前并没有想到，于是脚下往后一个踉跄，恰恰靠在桌案上。

对方更加得寸进尺，倾身蹭到他怀里，十指慢慢抚过颈间，像试探又像撒着娇的撩拨，唇齿间也不停下温存的亲吻。

蓝曦臣平日里是绝不擅此道的，又被突然来了一下，于是被亲得有点懵，然而金光瑶亲完就推开他站直了身，跟没事人一样躺回了矮塌：「我已吩咐他们备下热水，二哥劳碌一天了，好好儿歇会吧。」

他将书卷拿回手中，片刻后才听到蓝曦臣一声掩饰的轻咳：「......好。」

金光瑶翻着卷宗，等蓝曦臣去推里间的门时还是忍不住偷眼瞧了瞧。

一看之下不由出声：「二哥——」

「嗯？」正要推门的人闻声顿住了步子。

「......没什么，二哥去吧。」

金光瑶忍着笑没有提醒，目光落到他背影上时，却是另生了些心思出来。

金鳞台奢靡至极，芳菲殿内自然更不例外，仅仅在宗主寝殿内就有一方十分点眼的汤池，白玉阶上缀着金，壁上画物亦皆是名家手笔，池水调了不少名贵香料，芬芳香甜，却不叫人腻烦。

那池子大得堪容四五人，注入热水后，升腾的雾气一扬，彷佛瑶台仙境。

仙台内自然便是仙子。

金光瑶捧了衣服轻手轻脚地行至池边妥善安置了，又自己转到蓝曦臣身后。

对方微阖的眼眸微动，想来早就听到声响，却并未出言点破。

金光瑶想了想，蹲下身以手覆了他双眼：「泽芜君，猜猜我是谁？」

蓝曦臣扬声嗯了一句，似是奇道：「居然有人这样大胆，竟敢擅入敛芳尊寝宫。」

然后扣住他手腕拉下，将五指在掌心握了握：「阿瑶总是这样不乖。」

「哎呀，分明是二哥丢三落四，连衣服都不记得拿了。」金光瑶没觉出半分责怪语气，扬眉粲然一笑，抽了手就势跪坐下来，「阿瑶替二哥揉揉肩吧。」

他说着揉肩，没过一会手上却变得不那么老实，轻盈灵活的指尖似有若无地轻挨慢蹭，沿着颈间一点一点往下。

蓝曦臣顿了顿，依然沉着得很。

金光瑶见此停了动作，微微侧身凑近他耳畔笑语：「二哥？」

温热呼吸混着池水甜香，丝丝缕缕涌入鼻端。

话音刚落，皓腕便被一道力扣紧。

——蓝曦臣一把拽住了他，将他拉进池水中去。

这回是金光瑶猝不及防，好在蓝曦臣接人的功力跟他扯人落水的功力一样高超，顺理成章就将人稳稳搂在怀里，除了本来穿得就不是很妥帖的寝衣敞开了大半，倒是一切自然。

他晓得对方不会伤着他，因而掉下去时并不很怕，此刻还有心情抱着人笑。

蓝曦臣亦是一笑：「我还想着近日宗务繁忙，替阿瑶分担一二好让你歇歇，原来倒是不必。」

他自是知道自己眼前的那双狡黠眼眸中藏了多少话来反驳他，好在此情此景，有的是法子。

既然他兴致这么高，那么......

于是伸手扣住怀中人的脖颈，俯首吻了下去。

金光瑶没出口的话被堵在一半，喉咙里溢出些不满声响，却被唇上温柔厮磨打断，任人慢慢撬开口齿，勾住软舌绵密亲吻。半阖双目亲了一阵，蓝曦臣退开几寸，捧着他的脸由下巴吻至颈侧，稍稍用力吸吮，就听得对方急促地抽了口气，搂着他的手上力道也微微加大。

褒衣被二人这般动作抖落，慢悠悠地滑落在臂弯，金光瑶索性任它掉进池水，喘了几声睁开眼，对上蓝曦臣深沉瞳孔。

他看对方停了动静，手又不老实起来，沿着腰线往下，握住抬头的欲望颇有技巧地揉捏：「二哥已这样......难道就不想？」

蓝曦臣的目光隐忍地一闪：「真要在此处？」

金光瑶闻言，咬了下唇蹙着眉，拿一双盈满水汽的眼去看他。

他额间那点烛红已被池中暖雾浸得彻底，烛火摇曳间红得剔透而艳丽，面容昳丽得像金鳞台上最好看的牡丹花，加之又是放在心上如斯珍重之人，蓝曦臣能忍到此时已是不易。

且金光瑶这样神态，若是仍要固执，可就实在不解风情了。

便一壁伸指迫他松了牙关，一壁探手去他身后寻那处隐秘穴口。

未有膏脂，只能以温热泉水开拓。两人好些天没见，小穴有些敏感得过分，蓝曦臣手上进退不得，只好安抚地吻一吻他额头：「阿瑶，你......放松些。」

金光瑶许是觉得丢人，直直埋首到他肩窝去了，只在又入一指时从鼻息挤出微弱的一点哼声。然而蓝曦臣寻到内里一点时，金光瑶却整个人都抖了起来，不安分地动了动身子，终于又抬眼看向他，语气似是嗔怪：「二哥你......快些进来。」

蓝曦臣抽去两指扣稳他的腰，任他扶着那处慢慢坐了下去，全然没入的一刻金光瑶低低呜咽了一声，没有再说话，只是更加抱紧了他。

这个姿势受重点实在有些糟糕，他只抱着人一顶就听得一句咬紧牙关也藏不住的呻吟，如此顶弄几下，金光瑶已靠在他肩上泪眼盈盈，从嗓子里挤出点哭腔来。

他动作不停，池中许久只闻得喘息微微。蓝曦臣恐他忍得坏了嗓子，在他耳边哄了好几句，这才让人抬起了头，又捏着他的下巴缠绵亲吻，咽下唇齿间几声绵长低吟。金光瑶的眼神有些迷离，直到内里要紧一处被反复碾过，他终于忍不住哭出了声，模模糊糊哽咽着唤他：「二哥......」  
蓝曦臣温柔吻一吻他含泪的眼睫：「二哥在呢。」

金光瑶动了动腰，又擦过那要命的一点，不由咬着唇抽泣起来。蓝曦臣以指抚上他双唇叫他松了口，却被他无意识含了进去。金光瑶松松咬着他指节，齿关战战浑身颤抖，不过片刻，竟就这样被顶得泄了身。

发泄过后，他身后穴口变得敏感不少，内壁被那灼热蹭过的触觉太过清晰，忍不住一下一下吸着蓝曦臣的欲望。他发觉对方似乎要往外退，便摇了摇头凑到他耳畔，语气含糊却带了三分笑，又抬腕扣住安抚他的那只手，凭着感觉十指相扣：「我想二哥......就在里面......」

他这句话没能说完就被蓝曦臣骤然加快的动作打断，承受不住地仰起头发出几声难以承受的哭叫，终于感到有一道温热泄在了体内。

金光瑶登时没了力气，只能靠在对方肩上平复着气息。

他靠了阵子方能撑起身抬头去看蓝曦臣。两人搅了这一池云雨，那暖雾却未散去半分，以致他在几寸之间也无法将对方的面容看得十分清晰，于是便伸手想去摸一摸蓝曦臣的脸。

手在半路被眼力很好地给截了，顺势抓着凑到唇边轻轻一吻：「怎么了？」

金光瑶顿了顿。

「没什么，只是想想跟二哥很久没见，一见面又在胡闹，都来不及好好看看二哥。」

蓝曦臣温声一笑，没有提起先胡闹的究竟是谁。

「以后有的是机会，又不是再见不到了。」

「......二哥说得也是。」

指尖温热的触感如此真实而让人心安，他低着头眨了眨眼，撇开心头一点莫名的惶然，昂首冲他绽开个真心的笑。

当时只道是寻常。


End file.
